If you can't beat them, join them
by WingsOfAFallenDetective
Summary: The Light are losing the war. Over half of them have been slain and Voldemort, although weak, shows no sign of withdrawing or being merciful. Dying for what few remain is not an option, so Harry's left with one choice, join them. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling is the amazing author.**

…

 **If you can't beat them, join them**

 _ **Summary**_ : The Light are losing the war. Over half have been slain and Voldemort, although weak, shows no sign of withdrawing or being merciful. Dying for what few remain is not an option so he's left with one choice, join them. One-shot. Drarry.

 _ **Warnings:**_ Harry has a darker nature and parts of the Battle are out of order

They've been fighting this bloody battle for hours. Bodies continue to drop on both sides as there's no sign of the conflict letting up. Harry walks around the carnage that once was Hogwarts; ignoring the corpses being feasted on by vampires and werewolves, ignoring the Dark Mark which burns in the sky and ignoring the screams that echo around him. He's ceased to care, stepping over those who stretch out their hands for their Saviour, for him to save them. He does, he's merciful. He walks across the hopeless muttering the killing curse, presenting them with a much faster death than was otherwise instore for them.

Ron and Hermione are dead, giving their lives whilst hunting for fragments of Voldemort's soul. Most of the Order are dead, their bodies littered about the school. Draco's parents died long before this battle because of their incompetence to complete the simplest of tasks. Malfoy's punishment was living to see it happen. As a result, they aren't quite alone, they both now only have each other.

…

It all started in 6th year, the year Harry began to grow in strength and stopped caring for others. The year he and Draco became fuck buddies. There were no emotions involved, just pure primal sex, no strings attached. As the nights drew on, the persistent blanket of fear suffocating their home in angst of the times to come, their nights of lust grew frequent and soon their dynamic changed. Nothing has ever been that simple between the pair, and declaring their meet ups as impartial soon turned into a lie. It was all fine until they grew protective and possessive of the other, continually losing those close to them aided in this development. The change wasn't addressed verbally, it was shown through their actions like when the other was flirting with someone that person soon appeared in the hospital ward or they'd simply returned to a wrecked room. They can't show their true destructive natures in fear of being used by the Dark or isolated by the Light, so their rooms were the main outlet, and as petty as destroying the others space was, it sent a clear message.

War changed them further, they grew closer for fear of losing their property. That's how they viewed it. They'd grown to use sex as a way of releasing all the pent up shit they've had to bury. They needed the other for emotional sanity and company but Merlin they'd never admit that. The Light are losing the war. Harry knows if Draco joins him they'll be hunted; a Death Eater and the Saviour won't get far being hunted by both sides but if he joins them... He's never accepted being a Liberator, a force for good alone. As the impending battle drew near he grew less caring, and with Draco whispering alternatives to dying for the world he started to enjoy the idea of the forthcoming fight, of the bloodshed.

Days turned to weeks which turned to months of being told again and again what it is he _must_ do. He grew more jaded of them expecting him to be the answer, to sacrifice himself when he's already made his own plans.

…

Harry fists the blond's hair as his welcoming mouth engulfs his cock. He'll never get tired of Malfoy on his knees; even though their rendezvous occurs in the girl's bathroom on the first floor rather than their chambers.

"They suspect you've been tasked with something and want me to keep an eye on you. Of course, I already know what you're – ah – doing, but screw them. Molly still thinks of me as an innocent boy and Lupin's too grief-stricken about Sirius to notice any change in me. Fuck. Honestly, people are dying all the time I don't see how anyone is still shocked by it –"

Draco licks the underside of his cock, knowing the immense pleasure it brings and hopes it will shut him up. He's rewarded with a deep moan but Harry bucks his hips too seeking more. Malfoy's gag reflex flares, he's use to it, and pulls back immediately but deliberately grazes his teeth on his cock grabbing his attention.

"Can you whine about this later?" He says scowling, pissed of being constantly choked.

"Complain and fuck it's what we do." Harry states matter-of-factly like it's all rather obvious, and tries to push Draco's mouth back to his aching manhood. He sighs, pulling a face like he agrees and bobs down again, redoubling his efforts to keep him silent as soon the Saviour is spilling into his mouth. Draco stands and Harry reaches into his already open trousers.

"You started without me." He comments, mouthing at his neck. He loves marking him, indicating he's taken. Harry takes him out of his fly and resumes the position the blond was just in. They never undress fully in case someone comes in. From months of going rogue and engaging in acts of depravity, they don't bother to warn the other when they're going to finish although much to Draco's surprise Harry stays put and swallows. The first time they swallow is always the hottest. Panting, Draco pulls him up and kisses him roughly. The first time they kissed they feared it would make them more like a couple but both being great at it the worry was pushed to the back of their minds. Draco moans into it, his tongue chasing the fellow seekers.

"You like it?" Harry asks, reading his body language and finds he's turned on by it.

"What if I do?" Draco replies smugly, smirking as his emerald eyes darken.

"You do taste great." Harry says grinning. Draco knows if he hadn't just come he'd be hard again. Finally, they separate, only staying together for 5 minutes to avoid their situation appearing anything more than lust, and both start redressing.

"You don't have to do what they want." Draco says into the silence as he rebuttons his fly. Harry looks at him confused as he pulls up his trousers, hopping on one leg as it sticks around his right heel.

"You're dark of heart. I'm surprised others don't see it. And your eyes..." Malfoy stops as he sees a smile appear on the Gryffindor's face.

"Aww, I never knew you noticed such things." Draco scowls but goes on nonetheless, transfiguring a book on his desk into a large, rectangular mirror.

"Look." He orders, grasping Harry's chin so he's looking into it. He stands slightly behind to not obstruct the view, moving a hand under his shirt so he can brush his nipples, trailing it over his back as he lightly claws down it knowing he has a kink for pain. Harry looks away biting his lip to withhold a moan and shivers.

"Look." Draco repeats and he does, eyes widening when he notices they're darker and more elliptical like a reptile. He blinks once. They're still there. He blinks again and they've returned to normal. Being who he is, he's learnt to accept the crazy crap that accompanies his life so he skips the remarks of surprise and goes straight for answers.

"Does it happen a lot?"

"When you're experiencing pain or pleasure and that's the only time I properly see you. It's been more frequent though, I think others are noticing."

"That explains the looks I've been getting." _Looks of fear._

"What do you think it means?" Draco meets his eyes in the reflection, the honest expression reminding him of a younger version, when he still had hope, when he still cared.

"Before Granger - I read her notes on your little adventures. As you know there's a piece of You-Know-Who in you. But what she realised was the more horcruxes you destroyed, the larger the piece in you became, and with there being 2 pieces left you're now a third him."

Harry looks away from his reflection disgusted. He's becoming Voldemort. Before their hunt, he was already struggling with himself; the increasing anger and violent tendencies created the suspicion that this was the case, but to have it confirmed…he knows there's no chance of the old him coming back. He breathes heavier lost in his thoughts and doesn't register arms bringing him down as he sits on the floor.

"Both souls must still be separate."

"Huh?" The paranoia that he'll turn into a homicidal maniac at any second makes focusing on his surroundings unimportant.

"His soul and yours aren't merged."

"How do you know?"

"We wouldn't be doing this and I'd be dead."

"You-Know-Who can't stand non-pure-blood relationships, I doubt he likes same sex ones either." Harry frowns, what if he hurts Draco? Kills him even?

"If I think you're going to hurt or kill me, I'll be sure to do everything but the killing curse."

Harry smiles and pulls him into a hug. Draco hugs back, leaning into the boy as they enjoy a rare action. The Slytherin separates as he starts to like the feeling of being in the warmth of someone's arms.

"I'm not your girlfriend Potter." He accuses standing. Harry snickers and stands too.

"No, you're much prettier." He blows a kiss jokily and leaves the bathroom.

...

Harry continues across Hogwart's grounds until he reaches the Forbidden Forest. It was where he saw Voldemort was and he's had enough of pretending to care for those at the school. He moves into the clearing, being greeted by a group of roughly 20 cloaked and masked figures alongside the Inner Circle.

"You wanted me so here I am." He calls across the gap between them, unwilling quite yet, to get closer.

He feels the air change at his presence. There's another scent in the air alongside the wood and damp of the forest; it smells like rot. He doesn't focus on what it means as the air charges with magic and he feels the Imperius Curse roll over him futilely. His mother's magic, his own and Voldemort's makes him a much stronger contender than everyone he faces combined but he can't let them know that. He must remain the orphan child with little to live for.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort breaths, "You're either brave or foolish to have come to me."

"I didn't come on behalf of them. I came for you." Harry replies, heavily relying on his rehearsed speech with Malfoy.

 _You must bow when addressing Him, never make direct eye contact and never call him anything over than My Lord._

 _Isn't that a bit excessive? Can't we just shake hands or something?_

 _You so much as look at Him wrong and every Death Eater will have killed you twice over before you hit the ground, let alone allow you to get close enough to touch Him._

 _What if I give him my wand?_

 _Do you want to die? Malfoy's incredulous expression perfectly sums up his suggestion._

 _What if I –_

 _This continued for some time; Harry's ideas being rejected until he decided to follow Malfoy unquestioningly. Something he thought he'd never do._

Harry takes out his wand and someone attacks, he only sees the movement of a cloaked figure but it's enough.

"Confringo."

His reflexes are far superior to the wizards and witches surrounding their Lord but more point their wands at him as they watch the figure explode. Voldemort merely puts up his hand and they lower them, rolling his hand in a motion telling him to continue.

"I have certain possessions I need safe and they won't be if the Light win." He reminds himself not to look at Draco. "I'm the last piece of the war. I choose you. "

"Prove your allegiance." Voldemort says. On cue, a Death Eater disapparates and reappears holding someone with their hands tied behind their back and eyesight clearly altered as they struggle against being lead, tripping blindly. Neville. Harry realises they must have chosen him as he's the other child the prophecy could refer to as well as revenge for killing Nagini. He feels the half of Voldemort in him more strongly at their proximity, the pure unfiltered darkness coursing through his body like poison. It's almost got full control as the serpent voice, previously a dull hiss in his mind is louder, shouting. He allows it to temporarily take control, it'll be easier to do what is to come, so he raises his wand.

"Harry..." Neville starts, tears running down his face.

Harry wants to apologise, to send everything back to the way it was in first year when they would all visit Hogsmeade together or play exploding snap in their dorm. When their biggest fear was losing the House Cup and not whether they'll survive a war. The small part of him that remains wants to save what friends are still alive, but he can't. It's one or the other and he's made his choice despite knowing he's betraying everything his parents died for. Unable to wait any longer, a smile grows on his lips as he casts the killing curse watching his peer collapse. After the thud, silence follows. Everybody stands shocked that he did it, even more so that he appeared to like it.

This is not the boy they came here to fight, no, he's something else.

Harry walks toward them, pleased when some recoil in fear until he's almost standing in front of his new Lord. Bellatrix steps forward blocking his path with a distrustful stare. He stares back, rolling his neck and returns her gaze. His eyes have changed, he knows this from the way her eyes widen in shock. _He truly is evil. He's just like Him._ His eyes narrow making him look even more deadly and he turns his head slightly, like a predator assessing its prey.

"Draco, check if the boy is dead." She calls and Draco obliges walking past Harry without a glance as he kneels beside Neville feeling for a pulse.

"Dead."

Harry keeps his gaze fixed on Bellatrix, using this distraction to stop him from grabbing his property and slaughtering the lot of them. A new round of explosions and ghostly wails drag him from his blood-lust and he turns, meeting grey eyes as Draco walks back to the group. His expression is vacant, impressed he can hold this illusion of hard-heartedness but he notices their gaze has lasted too long. His eyes. He can only imagine what he looks like now so he tries to return his expression to normal as he turns around, noting Bellatrix has moved closer to Him.

"You said you didn't want to kill the students or the teachers. Dumbledore's dead. You have me. Why waste lives?" The mass share looks of scepticism, like he's supporting the other side so he approaches from a different angle.

"There are bigger goals than conquering a school, like dominating Ministry's. After today and the assertion Britain is ours, I mean yours, we can progress to international waters."

There's a murmuring of agreement as the idea feeds their greed for power. It appears that not much was planned after this Battle and his immediate slide into taking leadership makes him dangerous. He doesn't need to take that role anymore.

"If my Lord agrees." He adds with a slight bow and watches Bellatrix whispers in his ear. He casts so he can hear.

 _My Lord, we can't possibly trust him. It must be a trick, a ruse sent by the Order to undermine you._

"Keep people monitoring me." He interjects, fearing that Voldemort may end his life with enough persuasion. "Keep me chained up if you must, just know that my loyalties are with you."

Harry knows he won't trust him for a long time but he knows how to play the game, he's watched Snape do it for years as well as using their connection meaning he periodically has access to his mind. He knows which tricks work and which don't. He's never feared Voldemort and still doesn't especially knowing he is the last horcrux.

"Well, it seems that the Boy-Who-Lived will continue to live...for now." Laughter follows his words and a great rush of relief flows through him. Only now does he realise he hadn't thought of a second plan, if everything went sour and he was faced with death, how would he have escaped? Such necessities were one of Hermione's fortes.

"That doesn't mean you won't be punished. You've cost me a great deal." He growls the last part and he looks away. Harry did almost kill him when he was a baby, it took years for him to rebuild himself and then they spent the last year hunting horcruxes and bringing him closer to mortality and his end. Two Death Eaters stand either side of Harry as Voldemort sends out a message retracting all followers from the school.

 _We have Harry Potter. Go to your homes, this battle is over._

…

Everyone but Draco, Bellatrix, Yaxley and Fenrir go to their residences. Draco makes sure to stay near to Harry, clearly feeling that this happened to easily and something is likely to break out soon as they all apparate to Malfoy Manor. Appearing in the blond's childhood home, he sees Malfoy tense minutely as a door is unlocked. Harry stays vigilant, aware that whatever's in store for him will not be good but he can't fight back. Knowing the drill, Draco takes Harry's glasses and wand and steps back.

"Wait in the Drawing Room." Bellatrix says to the others and Harry's left with the woman who murdered his Godfather and the bare outline of a man who murdered his parents. A grin spreads across the witch as Voldemort raises his wand.

"Crucio."

He's knocked back by the force, like when he used righteous anger on Bellatrix in the Ministry, as there is no long-lasting pain. He clearly intents and enjoys using the curse but it has no effect, he's still weak from Nagini's death and more so since Harry is unknowingly drawing strength from him too. Confused he looks at his wand and yells. Sending other torturous spells his way which do take hold. The pain isn't like the cruciatus; he doesn't feel aflame, he doesn't want to die but the feeling of being beaten and torn at is there nonetheless. Sighting her master's exhaustion, Bellatrix takes over, smiling manically as she casts the spell nonverbally, red light flies from her wand.

He breaks.

The torrent of pain disorients him immediately as the feeling of white hot knives return, his scar burning and throat inflamed as he screams. Cuts and marks cover his body from Voldemort's assault, blood flows from his nose and he's sure his wrist is broken but the battery won't end. Bellatrix's torment leaves no marks, the consuming agony ripples through him like a stream of molten metal and he can't stop it. Time has no place as he yells, his mind telling him to be strong while his body is subject to an unfathomable amount of suffering as the witch twists and turns her wand to make him bend this way and that.

 _Be strong._ He's flung back to the graveyard in 4th year where he resisted the spell, refusing to plea to Voldemort. He pushes all he has into securing his sanity; visualising the sinister part of himself and using this soul as a shield. Voldemort gasps, tumbling as the sensation of knives piercing him quickly envelops him.

"Enough." Bellatrix stares at him furiously at being stopped, too engrossed to have noticed the change but she quickly lowers her gaze, knowing her place.

Harry moves onto his back, breathing heavily as his body still responds likes it's under the curse, twitching and jolting. Voldemort looks at him warily, unsure how it's possible to pass on the curse but certain he managed it. If he's immune to all three curses, it makes him extremely valuable. Harry tries to stand and fails, his legs weak like jelly so he reverses the change, deliberately drawing on the blackness to strengthen him and succeeds the second time. He walks past Bellatrix to his Lord, keeping his head low in a show of allegiance and waits for a sign. Voldemort looks at him curiously but leads them to the others.

Draco looks emotionless at his return but Harry notices him fiddling with his glasses, giving away his nervousness. He walks over slowly, his wounds unhealed and body sore, and holds out his hand. Wave after wave of nausea sweeps over him as his body tries to deal with the aftermath. He hears the chime of a clock and notices a carriage clock on the mantelpiece. He was gone an hour.

"Excuse me." Harry says as bile builds in his throat and he sways to his feet. He catches Voldemort nod and Draco follows, leading him to a bathroom. He spits out blood into the sink from biting his cheeks, vomit quickly rising after and empties his stomach contents. He leans against the cool sink, Draco watching him the whole time but they don't say a word. It's not safe. Harry mutters a healing spell for his mouth, leaving his exterior injuries untouched and looks in mirror. He focuses on his eyes, currently replicas of his mother's so he trains his thoughts until they change again. The predatory reflection is a lot stronger, he's a lot stronger.

The rest of the evening passes quickly once they return and a discussion begins on the direction of their undertaking. Malfoy Manor can no longer remain as the place to meet since what little resistance from the Light is left will focus their attack here and the Dark need to establish the casualties on their side before getting involved in another tiff. It's agreed that they'll use a deterrent typically used for muggles but can be altered. When they see the manor, they will be met by an image of destruction.

Residences are the next topic as they need to account for survivors and establish which locations are safe. It's then Harry realises he has no home to go to. Voldemort has been using legilimens since the forest, he can feel him in his head and has been trying to keep his hatred suppressed and affection for Draco locked away. Having to give him some feedback so he won't be suspicious he allows this worry into the front of his mind.

"Ah yes." Voldemort says, "Where will Mr Potter stay."

Names are thrown into the air as various Death Eaters are suggested; the majority are turned down since it'll result in Harry's death.

"He can stay here." Draco says nonchalantly, remaining composed as all eyes turn to him.

"He's our best asset, we don't want you killing him." Yaxley says already strategising.

"He's on our side now. I'll have to get over it." He retorts like it's the most obvious solution. Voldemort nods ending their evening and they start to apparate, leaving Harry and Draco alone. They both physically slump in their chairs, finally being able to relax for the first time in hours. Harry charms all the curtains to close, all the doors and windows to seal and the floo to lock, while Draco sets about strengthening the wards and traps.

"Do you think they believe me?" Harry questions quietly, amazed that their plan passed the first stage of surrendering. Draco heals Harry and grabs his hand.

"I think," Draco starts apparating them to his room, "that the fact you're not dead means so."

Harry's pushed onto the bed and Draco settles on top of him, finally able to fuck in sheets and not a toilet cubicle as he vanishes their clothes. The stress of the evening drains from them as they release the tension in the best way they know how, mouths connect in a frantic mess while their hands chase any bit of exposed skin. Harry moans although it sounds more like a hiss and Draco stills, peering into his eyes inquiringly.

"Your souls are merging."

"I do love it when you talk dirty." Harry mocks, wondering why he has to tell him now in the middle of this.

"I think your soul is absorbing his; you have some of his traits but your personality is still your own."

Harry looks at the dark mark on his forearm; maybe one day he'll create his own mark. Be a better leader.

"What's wrong?" Draco asks noticing the drop in his expression.

"I left them to die." Harry utters, his eyes growing lighter as his sense of moral good returns.

"Don't go all Chosen One on me." Draco growls pinning his hands above his head and moving his thigh between Harry's legs adding to the sweet friction. Harry hums, indulging in the sensation as his neck is attacked with tongue.

"If you keep your mind and mouth shut, we should live." Draco concludes, having had enough of dealing with his reservations when all he wants to do is give in to immorality. Harry seems to agree as he starts grinding against the blond, letting pleasure be his new focus.

…

 **Thanks for reading, any feedback is appreciated x**

 _Update (11/06/17)_ : Some reviews have expressed they'd like to know more about their future so I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Follow this story or myself so you'll know when it comes out!


End file.
